<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Summer Funshine by SioDymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513294">Little Miss Summer Funshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph'>SioDymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about the 33rd Annual Oregon State Miss Teen Summer Funshine pageant, Mabel makes it her new goal to win the title of Oregon's Cutest and Most Fun-loving teen. </p><p>And whether they believe in her or not, the Pines, Sanchez and Ramierz family are there to help her every step of the way.</p><p>(A GF/R&amp;M Parody of the film, "Little Miss Sunshine")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stage is Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo yeah, I'm doing that thing where I got a lot of fun writing ideas at once and decided to write a little "Little Miss Sunshine Parody" for Gravity Falls because no one else will and sometimes you gotta make the content you wanna see in the world</p><p>Lol hope other readers like this too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy afternoon in the Mystery Shack. The kind where nobody could do much of anything. There were no tours coming through, no monsters to fight, no supernatural critters to chase through the wood, no arch enemies with revenge plots.</p><p>All the Pines/Sanchez family could do was sit around and fight over the TV remote.</p><p>Originally it had all been democratic. They’d all vote on what to watch. There were four old people and four teenagers, and Soos and Melody were the swing votes. Things began falling apart when Soos and Melody left to go grocery shopping. Losing their swing voters left every vote at an even split. Then when Ford and Fiddleford left to read on the porch, Stan and Rick became outnumbered by young people. And so, in their attempt not to lose power they seized the remote and chaos ensued.</p><p>Currently Summer had it. She won it after she stole Stan’s spot when he got up to go to the bathroom, she refused to move until he gave up the remote.</p><p>“Your grandkid’s diabolical.” He grumbled to Rick once he got back his spot on the couch.</p><p>“Don’t look at me, I didn’t raise her.” Rick replied with a huff before dramatically slumping onto Stan’s lap. Neither of them were too happy with Summer getting the remote. They’d been wanting to watch <em>Grandpa the Kid: The Lonely and The Retired</em> but Summer insisted on some marathon of her favorite show, <em>Angry Rich Girls Fight Over Nothing</em>.</p><p>Summer just smirked while waiting for her show to come on, “Not my fault you refuse to sit anywhere else.”</p><p>“You don’t get it,” Stan said, picking up Rick, and gesturing down to the sunken cushions. “I’ve spent 30 years working this chair. It’s perfectly molded for my tuchus. If I even try sitting anywhere else it’ll probably throw out my back.”</p><p>All around the room teens marveled at just how worn-down and flat the chair was. It really was perfectly shaped like Stan’s backside.</p><p>But Summer just shrugged, “I can’t tell if that’s gross, sad or both.”</p><p>“Don’t try to be a smartass. It’s both and you know it.” Rick said.</p><p>As they bickered, commercials continued until something caught Mabel’s eye.</p><p>“Wait! Everyone shut up!” she shouted, crawling over to the TV and cranking up the sound so she could hear better.</p><p>
  <em>“Do YOU embody the carefree spirit of summer?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah?” Mabel said. “I mean, I think I do.”</p><p>“Well I don’t.” Dipper said, raising his hand above his head. “Got anxiety up to here.”</p><p>
  <em> “Are YOU gifted with amazing talents?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah!” Mabel shouted.</p><p>“Not me.” Morty said, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <em> “Are YOU an adorable teenage girl?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah!” Mabel shouted, getting higher pitched.</p><p>“Definitely not me.” Rick said.</p><p>
  <em>“Do YOU want to make a name for yourself in Hollywood?”</em>
</p><p>“YEAH!” Mabel shouted, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Mass media’s overrated.” Summer said blandly, not even looking up from her phone.</p><p>
  <em>“Then you belong in the 33<sup>rd</sup> Annual Oregon State Miss Teen Summer Funshine competition! Where teenagers from all around compete for the chance to win the title of Oregon State’s Miss Teen Summer Funshine!”</em>
</p><p>“Oh, that dumb thing’s back again?” Stan said.</p><p>Mabel turned around as if betrayed. “You knew about this? And you never thought of telling me???”</p><p>“It’s just a dumb pageant, sweetie. I didn’t even think you’d wanna do something like that.” Stan said, waving a hand at the TV.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I’d love to be in a pageant! I never got to do any as a kid.”</p><p>“Probably for a good reason.” Dipper tried to say. “Aren’t most of them scams anyway?”</p><p>But Mabel quickly shushed him as the commercial continued.</p><p>
  <em>“This year the grand winner will win a cash prize of $20,000, plus a contract the hottest teen magazine: Chroooosh! It all starts in the Portland Oregon Convention Center, June 15<sup>th</sup>. Sign up online to reserve your spot among Oregon’s funnest and cutest!”</em>
</p><p>Leaping up, Mabel sprinted out the room and up the stairs while trying to text Candy and Grenda at the same time. “I gotta go sign up!”</p><p>While Rick rolled his eyes at the advertisement, Stan couldn’t help but perk up at the mention of a cash prize.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe she got caught up by one of these. I though you said your kids were smart.” Rick groaned.</p><p>Meanwhile the gears had already begun turning in Stan’s head. “I mean, I’m sure it can’t be that bad, right?”</p><p>Rick looked up and gave Stan an incredulous look. “Are you- you for real Lee?”</p><p>“They got some nice sounding prizes and-” Stan said.</p><p>“Oh my god! I can’t- you- you’re just as bad as her!” Rick said, exasperated. “Seriously?”</p><p>“But if she wins-” Stan said.</p><p>“She’s never gonna win though!” Rick said.</p><p>Dipper was quick to turn around. “Hey wait a minute! You don’t get to say stuff like that-”</p><p>“Look, comp-compe-, things like that are looking for a real specific type of girl. Summer, you know what I’m talking about right?” Rick said, turning to his granddaughter.</p><p>“Don’t drag me into this… but you have a point.” Summer replied.</p><p>“I mean, these people. They’re only looking for one type of girl. They want some stick-thin doll they can use to push makeup, and diets, and skin-tight clothes and whatever other messages they wanna brainwash literal children with. The winner will be the most marketable poster-child. And Mabel... She’s great but she’s not that. And she never will be.” Rick finished.</p><p>“Well maybe if Mabel competes she can stop it, you know?” Summer suggested. “She could make a statement and fight society’s expectations for women.”</p><p>“Yeah if-if that sorta thing really happened at pageants then they would exist anymore. If pedophiles, drunk moms and pyramid schemes can’t stop these things than nothing will.”</p><p>Stan tried speaking up again. “Well even if it isn’t feminist or whatever, it’s making Mabel happy...”</p><p>Dipper nodded, “Yeah. She’s my sister! If she wants to do something I’ll do anything to help her!”</p><p>But Rick just couldn’t resist playing devil’s advocate. “Really Dip-Stick? Even if you know it’ll just end up hurting her?”</p><p>The room was awkwardly quiet after that.</p><p>Until Morty finally spoke up. “So, uh, so whose gonna go up there and tell Mabel she can’t compete then?”</p><p>Nobody moved.</p><p>“Nobody wants to volunteer t-to go crush her dreams?” He asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Morty waited for someone to say anything. But the silence continued. “Jesus… Looks like we’re going to Portland then.”</p><p>When Summer’s show finally started everyone settled down somewhat. But Dipper raced up the stairs. He hoped Mabel hadn’t heard what anyone said. And was silently relieved when he found her up in their bedroom and away from the stairwell. She was excitedly typing on her laptop and didn’t even seem to hear Dipper as he came in.</p><p>Dipper tried to talk, “Hey Mabel, are you sure-”</p><p>“Annnnnnd done! I’m registered!” Mabel announced proudly while her computer made a little chime. “Now I just have to wait on the girls! I can’t believe I’m actually gonna be in a teen pageant! What type of dress should I make? I’m envisioning sequins, sparkles and LED lights!”</p><p>“Mabel are you sure you wanna do this?” Dipper asked. “Mom and Dad never let you. And they always said the people running them were all entitled jerks.”</p><p>“Dipper come on! I got thick skin. I can handle a couple meanies!” Mabel said, brushing off Dipper’s doubts.</p><p>“But like, these type of competitions can be real cut-throat. They always seem that way on TV.”</p><p>“I doubt it’s really that bad! Besides, I’ll have Candy and Grenda there with me!” Mabel said trying to reassure Dipper. “So you wanna help me make the dress?”</p><p>Whenever Mabel got an idea, especially one that made her excited, there was almost nothing that could slow down her momentum once she got going. And it seemed like this summer pageant was yet another idea Mabel was gonna pour herself into entirely. At least until she got another new idea.</p><p>So, even with Rick’s mean words echoing in his head, Dipper decided to drop the questions. Mabel was probably going to see this pageant through to the end. And no matter what, Dipper would always look out for his sister.</p><p>“Yeah, you said you wanted to rig it with LED’s?” Dipper asked. “I can probably get program set up by tonight. What colors are you thinking of?”</p><p>And Mabel and Dipper got to work making concept sketches of Mabel’s dress.</p><p>Morty tried to watch reality TV but it just wasn’t as fun without Mabel and Dipper there to make fun of it with him. So eventually he snuck upstairs to join them too.</p><p>He wasn’t really familiar with dress-making or rigging up LED circuits, but he had fun watching them. And he didn’t mind being an extra set of hands, whether he was holding a piece of fabric down flat while Mabel sewed or shining a flashlight so Dipper could see what he was doing.</p><p>While they worked Morty ended up asking, “So what would you do for the talent portion?”</p><p>“Singing and Dancing, obviously!” Mabel said in a sing-song voice. “Or maybe I could do a bit with Bear-O?”</p><p>“No, don’t bring out Bear-O?” Dipper said, already annoyed.</p><p>“Wait, what’s Bear-O?” Morty asked.</p><p>“It’s this disgusting old puppet-”</p><p>Mabel was quick to interrupt Dipper. “It’s my BEAUTIFUL, PRESCIOUS PUPPET SON, whom I love very much. I use to do little shows with him at the library.”</p><p>“It was terrifying. Children were so scared of Mabel they’d cry even when she didn’t have Bear-O with her. They called her the Bear-Lady.” Dipper argued.</p><p>“They didn’t appreciate my art.” Mabel said. “They weren’t ready for my vision.”</p><p>Morty tried to imagine Mabel doing a puppet show for the beauty pageant. He couldn’t see it going well, especially with some creepy old puppet that traumatized kids. “Uhhh, maybe dancing would be better.”</p><p>“I think so too.” Dipper added. “Dancing would probably fit the whole summer-fun theme better.”</p><p>“Eh, I guess so.” Mabel relented. “Bear-O’s eyes keep rolling out, it’d probably be easier just to dance. But I gotta find the perfect song then! Something really high-energy and heart-pumping!”</p><p>“I bet Summer knows some songs that could work…” Morty mused. Mabel seemed like she had a good plan, she and Dipper clearly knew what they were doing. Morty began believing that maybe this wouldn’t end in failure like Rick claimed…</p><p>Meanwhile downstairs while the others watched TV, Stan just couldn’t drop the subject.</p><p>“Did you really have to go and say all that?” He asked.</p><p>“Please, everyone was thinking it. No one wanted to say it.”</p><p>Stan tried to defend himself, but after a moment he sighed, “Ok you got me, I think pageants are dumb and a scam. But you got real weird about it. You got some vendetta or something?”</p><p>“Actually, yeah. I- I do.” Rick said plainly. “Made the mistake of taking Beth to one once. Thought it’d help her make friends. Worst. Fucking. Decision. Of. My. Life. And you know me, I don’t make mistakes that often.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t.” Stan said with some side eye.</p><p>“They broke her heart. Took her self-esteem and –and just fucking tore it to shreds.” Rick sipped his soda, looking away. “And no matter what you try to say, how-how people’s opinions don’t mean shit, that shit stays with you.”</p><p>“So just because you went to one bad pageant no one else can?” Summer asked.</p><p>“Just trying to save you masochists the drama. No one ever actually wins a beauty pageant, you either lose or get objectified.”</p><p>“Well…” Stan sighed, “Mabel’s got her mind set on it, probably too late to talk her out of it. She’s a tough cookie though.”</p><p>“Toughness has nothing to do with it.” Rick tried to argue. “But whatever, don’t-don’t come crying to me when Mabel comes crying to you.”</p><p>Stan muttered <em>“prick”</em> under his breath but finally dropped the subject after that.</p><p>Rick could be real stubborn. But so could Stan.</p><p>And so could Mabel.</p><p>And whether they liked it or not, odds were they’d all be in Portland in a couple weeks.</p><p>Stan just hoped it wouldn’t end in disaster the way Rick kept saying…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World Peas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol one graduation and quarantine later, I finally have an update for this story! Hope you all like the latest chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple weeks the Pine’s family worked tirelessly to help Mabel get ready for the beauty pageant.</p><p>The competition was divided into 5 parts: a fashion walk, a photoshoot, a talent segment and several interviews with the judges, both one-on-one and in front of an audience.</p><p>Dipper helped Mabel with creating her electric dress. Morty searched for the perfect dancing song and Summer helped Mabel create choreography for her dance. Meanwhile Stan and the rest of the Mystery Shack Crew gave Mabel mock-interviews so she could practice what she’d say to the judges. Everyone was doing what they could to help her get ready for the Little Miss Summer Funshine Pageant.</p><p>Everyone except Rick. He just watched all their pageantry in silent judgment. Whenever Mabel would practice her dance or her speech in front of an audience Rick would just slink out of the room. It was like he was just waiting for someone else to admit the whole thing was stupid. But no one ever did. So they all just kept going and Rick kept sulking.</p><p>As the date of the pageant drew closer, Stan started to get worried. He cared about Rick, he really did, but he didn’t want his boyfriend acting like a cold fart and ruining everyone’s fun. Especially for Mabel.</p><p>About a week before the show, Mabel and Stan were holding another mock-interview. As usual Rick tried to quietly sneak away when Stan stopped him.</p><p>“Hey Rick!” He called from over his shoulder. He was counting through the cash register money and didn’t even have to look up from his work. “Got any questions for the little lady?”</p><p>“Ah man, I’d love to bombard your niece with vague questions about dreams and equality but I got other shit to I gotta-”</p><p>“Come on, just ask her a question!” Stan said, before looking to Mabel with a smirk. “What? Are you afraid Mabel’s too smart for you?”</p><p>“Oh as if!” Rick snapped before walking back over to Rick and Mabel.</p><p>Stan and Mabel shared a knowing look and tried not to grin too much. And as Rick came over, Mabel sat a little taller from her spot on top of the Gift Shop counter. That way she was almost taller than Rick.</p><p>“Ask me something good! I’ve been studying up on current events!”</p><p>Rick just rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m not gonna go easy on you.”</p><p>“Ask away! I’m ready Rick!” Mabel announced. Kicking her feet against the counter.</p><p>Rick thought for a moment before an idea came to him. “What… are… your thoughts on Garblokian genocide?”</p><p>“On what?” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Garblokian genocide? The genocide of Garblokians under the Irken Empire?” Rick said blandly.</p><p>“Jeeze Rick.” Stan muttered.</p><p>“She said she wanted current events, I-I got some current events!” Rick said in defense of himself. “So Mabel, what do you got to say about Garblokian genocide?”</p><p>“I uh-” Mabel frowned. She had no idea who the Garblokians were or where they were even from. “I think they should stop? The Irkens should stop trying to kill those other guys. Yeah.”</p><p>Rick gave her a mocked shocked look. “Really? Even though the Garblokians bodies emit neurotoxins strong enough to kill a man?”</p><p>“Well, I believe they should, uh-” Mabel looked to Stan for help but he had no idea what either of them were talking about. “Uh, they should form a compromise. That way both of them can all live in peace without killing one another? World Peace!”</p><p>“That’s nice and all, but the Irken <em>Empire</em>’s goal is to colonize the rest of the galaxy. Th-they don’t give a shit about compromising with Garblokians.”</p><p>“Ok, ok we get it!” Stan said. “Come on Rick, I doubt they’re gonna rope the kids into circular debates on space-wars.”</p><p>“Well if they weren’t shit they would.” Rick huffed.</p><p>Stan shooed his boyfriend away but the damage was done. For the first time in weeks Mabel actually seemed nervous.</p><p>Stan saw his niece’s sour look and was quick to pull the girl into a headlock and scruff-up her hair. “Don’t sweat it pumpkin! You got this contest in the bag!”</p><p>“But what if they do get really political?” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Rick was just being a prick! Don’t let him get ya down!” Stan replied. “Besides, isn’t this whole thing about summer-fun? How political can it get? Just stick to the fun stuff and I’m sure you’ll do great!”</p><p>“I hope so.” Mabel said with a sigh.</p><p>Getting up, she decided to get check Dipper’s progress on the dress.</p><p>She found him, Morty and Summer in the Twin’s room testing out the lights. The dress was almost complete it was just a matter of stitching all the wires under the skirt so they didn’t get tangled.</p><p>“Yo Mabel check it out! The dress is almost done!” Dipper proudly announced. “And you’ll love this! I needed a place to stick the batteries for your lights. So guess what? Your now dress has pockets!”</p><p>Dipper expected his sister to be a lot more excited to hear that. But when he turned around he realized how worried his sister looked.</p><p>“Wait, are you ok?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Rick was just being a dick.”</p><p>“Ew, really?” Summer asked. “He’s been such an asshole lately. What did he say?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I asked him to quiz me for the mock interview and he got all weird and political.”</p><p>“Yeah, he gets like when he doesn’t feel like the center of attention.” Morty replied.</p><p>“Really?” Mabel asked. “He’s acting like this just cause I’m doing a pageant?”</p><p>“It’s that and the fact that no one else is taking is side.” Morty said. “I’ve seen him get like this before, when he says something controversial and nobody backs him up, he’ll go off and throw a tantrum for like a few days.”</p><p>“Yeah, after the pageant’s done I’m sure he’ll go back to being his normal-self and not this mega-jerk.” Summer added.</p><p>“So what should I do in the meantime?” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Ignore him.” Morty and Summer seemed to say at the same time.</p><p>“Wait, are you guys sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, it- if he knows you’re upset that’ll just give him more fuel to work with.” Morty explained. “And feeling bad for him just gives him a window.”</p><p>Summer continued. “He’s just trying to give you a reason to quit.”</p><p>“Well that’s not gonna happen!” Mabel announced.</p><p>“Darn right, it’s not!” Dipper chimed in.</p><p>“I’m gonna compete in the State Little Miss Teen Summer Funshine competition!” Mabel’s eyes blazed with fire as she spoke. Dramatically hopping up onto her bed. “I’m gonna look absolutely adorable in this stunning dress! And when I win I’m gonna shove my trophy right in Rick’s wrinkly, old face!”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Morty shouted, cheering Mabel on.</p><p>“You better win then.” Summer said quietly.</p><p>“With this dress, my bubbly personality and adorable dimples I know I got this in the bag!” Mabel declared!</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Rick got roped into helping Stan with dinner.</p><p>“I just don’t get why you gotta be so hard on her.” Stan said as he sautéed a pan of veggies.  </p><p>“Better us then some asshole whose only job in life is to rate underage girls.” Rick said in a matter-of-fact tone as he set up for dinner. Stan was currently forcing him to set up plates and silverware so everyone could eat dinner together.</p><p>“I mean sure. But like there’s a difference between toughing someone up and just trying to knock them down.” Stan continued. “I would know.”</p><p>“She’s a tough girl, I’m sure she can handle a couple of curve balls.” Rick said. He only had two plates set up and huffed when he realized he still had eight more to go. “Jesus, how are there so many people living in this house?”</p><p>“Magic!” Stan said, waving his spatula around with a little flourish. “Plus the Mystery Shack’s secretly a 6-story building.”</p><p>As if on cue, Stan and Rick could hear the Vending Machine doors slam open from the other room and Ford and Fiddleford came right to the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s just lovely Stan! We could smell your cookin’ the whole elevator ride up!” Fiddleford said with a grin.</p><p>Rick was quick to pass his job off onto Ford. “Oh good, more nerds! Ma-make yourselves useful and set up the rest of these plates!”</p><p>“Uh, of course.” Ford was startled as he suddenly was handed a stack of plates, but took-over anyways. “How did things go with Mabel?”</p><p>“She’s doing fine!” Stan replied, before giving Rick a pointed look. “Would’a done better if <em>someone</em> wasn’t trying to wig her out.”</p><p>Rick chose to ignore the comment directed at him and just shrugged. “Eh, last I heard you Pines-people work well under pressure. An-a-Anyway when’s the grub gonna be done?”</p><p>“When Soos and Melody get back with the fried chicken.” Stan said.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you’d rather cook extra instead of just buying some sides.” Ford added. Watching as his brother worked on the stove; cooking up some pan-fried veggies and a pot of mac &amp; cheese.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a cheap bastard.” Stan replied with a laugh. “And if you ask me, my sides taste a lot better than their microwaved crap!”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Melody and Soos returned to the Mystery Shack with their illusive fried chicken, and everyone settled in for a mix of home-cooked dinner and fast food.</p><p>“So, how’s our little super star doing?” Soos asked.</p><p>“Super!” Mabel chimed. “This pageant’s gonna be awesome! Got my dress, got my dance, I’m pretty much ready already!”</p><p>“Well we’re glad to hear it.” Melody replied. “You’ve been working so hard on this, I can’t wait to see your show next week!”</p><p>While they talked. Stan kept silently nudging Rick and nodding towards Melody. As if mentally saying <em>‘See? See how supportive she’s being? It’s that easy!’</em> to his boyfriend.</p><p>Rick being Rick, he knew what Stan was trying to say. But he chose to ignore him and focused more on separating all his mixed veggies by vegetable species.</p><p>“I’m so excited, next week’s gonna be great!” Mabel cheered. Happily stirring her veggies into her mac and cheese.</p><p>“What’s your strategy for the interviews?” Ford asked.</p><p>“Oh you know,” Mabel began, scooping up a big spoonful of cheesy veggies and giving Rick a smirk. “I’ll just talk about World Peas!”</p><p>That seemed to get a little laugh out of everyone else, but Rick wasn’t laughing. He just shook his head and went back to segregating his vegetables.</p><p>Summer hadn’t laughed as much as pushed air quickly through her nose. “That sounds about right, huh Grandpa Rick?”</p><p>“Ugh, whatever.” Rick grumbled. “I just can’t wait for this dumb pageant to be over.”</p><p>“That reminds me!” Fiddleford crowed, excitedly tapping his hands on the table. “Ford and I have been fixing up my old hippie van! If ya like, we can get ya up to Portland and back!”</p><p>Mabel drummed her hands on the table too, rough enough to rattle her plate. “Really?!”</p><p>“Darn tootin’!” Fiddleford said.</p><p>“We’ll make sure you get to the pageant in style!” Ford added.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! You guys are the best!” Mabel cheered.</p><p>“Vintage.” Summer said.</p><p>“You sure that old hunk’a’junk can make a road trip?” Stan asked.</p><p>“We completely rebuilt the engine.” Ford explained. “Now it’s a solar-fueled, and incredible fuel efficient I might add.”</p><p>“Oh that’s cool!” Dipper said. “So we won’t even have to worry about gassing up?”</p><p>“Only for the RV.” Fiddleford replied.</p><p>That seemed to catch Rick’s attention. “Wait, she’s taking an RV too? How much crap is she bringing?”</p><p>“We’re all going!” Stan said. “That way we can all cheer her on!”</p><p>“Got a problem with that?” Morty his grandpa asked dryly.</p><p>Everyone turned to Rick then. Waiting to see what he’d do. What he’d try to say.</p><p>But much to everyone’s surprise, Rick just leaned back in his chair. “Eh it’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>That seemed to pacify everyone else. But Mabel and Rick stared at each other for a moment. As if daring the other to back down.</p><p>And while everyone enjoyed their chicken dinner, a silent battle of stubborn-wills continued.</p><p>“Next week is gonna be such a blast.” Mabel said in a more demanding tone then before.</p><p>“Can’t wait.” Rick replied sarcastically.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>